The Master and His Maid
by RoseyR
Summary: Len Kagamine is just your ordinary teen...who is also very rich and stuff, but besides that! he also have some secret desires towards his own personal maid, Rin. RinLen RATED M! don't like, don't read!


**Hey everyone! it's been awhile since I wrote anything! sorry about that, school has been keeping me busy and I just didn't have the motivation to write anything, but no worries! I have decided to write this short story for you guys! and because I had this idea for awhile and I want to write it right away before I forget about it!**

**Anyways, I hope you'll like this and I'll try my best to at least be a little active on here!**

**WARNING! this story is a lemon story! if you don't like reading these type of stories, please don't read it then and start complaining cause that's honestly dumb to read something you don't like...I guess...anyways you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid except for the concept of this Rated M story! well sorta...**

**Note: This story will be told in Len's P.O.V. if you're wondering!**

* * *

><p><em>"A-ah!~ M-master~"<em>

...

_"M-master! d-don't tease m-me like that!"_

...

_"A-ah! I'm gonna cum!~"_

Oh gosh, this game is very realistic! heck it's almost like I'm actually having sex with this digital maid! god...I wish something like this could happen in real life...

**_knock knock_**

"Wah!" I screamed as I quickly closed my computer and tried to look casual.

"Master Len! I've come with your tea!" Rin, my personal maid said as she open the door while holding the tray with the tea.

"U-um y-yeah, just put it on the table," I said as I made sure my computer would not make any noise.

"Alright, so what were you doing in here?" Rin asks as she places the tray on the table.

"N-nothing, just checking some stuff on the internet!" I lied.

Okay okay, I was really playing a hentai game, but don't judge me! I am a teenage boy going through hormones! besides, I'm only playing those type of games to distract myself from Rin...

Yes, I'm in love with Rin, I have been since she first became my own personal maid, I know I know the whole Master and Maid relationship has probably been played out already in animes and stuff, but every time I see Rin I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach.

What's worse though is the fact that my grandfather makes all the maids where really short dresses that I bet if they bend down you would be able to see their undergarments.

...Okay! I actually want to see Rin's undergarments right now, but I shall focus on something else!

"What were you looking at master Len?" Rin asks as she started pouring my tea into the cup.

"Oh just some stuff from the media! you know how much I love to know the latest stuff happening in the world!" I lied.

"Alright, well your tea is ready," Rin said.

"Thank you," I said as I sat down. I started sipping on my tea when I realize Rin was looking nervous.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, looks like she has something to say, but don't know how to say it. Might as well get it out of her.

"Something the matter Rin?" I asked.

"Oh! um...w-well I was wondering if I could leave early later today," Rin asks as she started fidgeting.

"Um sure, but why?"

"W-well you see...um, a really close friend of mine is leaving, a-and I wanted to hang out with him before he leaves tomorrow morning," Rin said.

"Well of course you can...wait...'him'?" I said.

"Ah, yes um...it is a male master Len," Rin stuttered.

"...How close are you to this friend of yours?" I ask.

"U-um...well you see..." Rin's face started becoming red...oh no. "I g-guess you can say I'm really close to him...um...actually can I be honest with you master Len?"

"S-sure I...guess."

"I actually really really like him, but I'm too shy to tell him my feelings, so before he leaves tomorrow, I want to tell him how I feel," Rin confessed.

"...Sure! go right ahead! you should tell the love of you life how you feel before it's too late!" I exclaimed, while trying to hide my real emotions.

"R-really master Len? it's not a problem?"

"Yeah! sure just go on ahead, I'll just explain it to my grandfather," I said.

"Thank you Len-kun," Rin said as she smiled at me.

That beautiful smile, oh how I wish she could smile like that towards me all the time, but at last, that smile shall now belong to her crush, ugh! why must the universe hate me!?

"Don't mention it, now go, you wouldn't want him to be waiting," I said.

"Thank you again Len- I mean...master Len!" Rin said as she started to blush at her mistake.

Ugh, I wish she would stop calling me 'Master Len' I wish she could just call me Len...or at least Len-kun...

"I shall take my leave now," Rin said as she started walking out of the door.

...Well...there goes my one chance in finding love...Ugh! why am I such a coward!? why couldn't I just tell her how I feel! it wasn't that hard...well sorta...damn it! why is it that those dating sims make is so easy, yet when you try it in real life, it's completely different!?

I sighed and laid on my bed hoping my life would be over already. I just couldn't stop thinking of my little cute maid, how she looks like an innocent bunny with that big white bow of hers, of how her face makes her look so angelic.

Soon my mind went to a darker part of my fantasies, I started imagining Rin, just wearing her short little maid outfit, and her hands were all tied up. She was looking at me with so much desire, and faintly I could hear her saying 'Len-kun' to me.

...Okay! I gotta stop thinking like that! besides...it's not like I can actually do that with Rin anyways, now that it's too late...

But I couldn't stop, just imagining Rin tied up and panting my name over and over again, while her glorious naked body was in front of me, waiting for me to touch her.

God damn it! I need to stop, she'll never see me like that...

I stayed silent for awhile, but soon went to my desk and open my computer, I decided to go to a website that I've seen many times, but never actually explored it much further.

I finally found the website I was looking for, when I clicked on it, it showed a woman tied in rope. I started feeling nervous for some reason, I scrolled down and say all the things they were selling. Rope, handcuffs, floggers, whips, ball gags, and many more sexual products. I suddenly say they were selling all that in a specials package, I was tempted to click on the 'buy' button, but hesitated.

What are you doing Len? why would you go ahead and buy stuff like this just because your love has feelings for someone else? this is not you!

...But it is, I'll admit, I do have sexual intentions towards Rin, and I do know buying this stuff will make my desires increase...oh fuck it!

I clicked the button and a little message told me the package will be delivered soon.

...The fuck did I do?!

_**The next day~**_

I woke up this morning, but soon remembered what I did yesterday.

Fuck! what's worse is the delivery will be coming today, at the mansion, with my name on it! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!

I quickly got out of bed and started changing, I quickly went downstairs so I can wait for the package to arrive so that no one would open the door and get it.

Before I reached the bottom of the stairs, I hear the doorbell ring and my grandfather's voice.

"I'll get it!" my grandfather announced.

Fuck! I can't let him see the package!

"Grandpa no!" I screamed, but it was too late.

"Len...what is this that you bought?" he ask as he was holding the box.

"I-I...w-well you see...um..." I couldn't find the right words.

"Well Len, from what I can see from here, you've bought some...how do you kids say it, 'kinky' stuff," grandfather said. Ugh! kill me now!

"I am...so proud!" he said suddenly.

"...Wait what!?"

"My own grandson has become a real man!" he said while patting me on the back.

"...I'm confuse now," I said.

"You see Len, when a male Kagamine becomes sexual in their life and they start to get sexual with a certain someone, that's a sign of becoming a man! so you having this means you're ready for sex! and I'm so proud of you for that!" he said.

Is he crazy!? no parent or wants their child to have sexual intentions yet! So why is he proud of me!? ugh, this is what happens when you have a perverted grandfather in your life...

"Now remember Len, when you do decided to do it with a certain someone, make sure you're protected, we wouldn't want you to have a child at such an early age," grandpa said.

Seriously grandpa! stop!

"Now here Len, just in case," my grandfather suddenly handed me a...CONDOM!?

"U-um...I'll just take my package and go to my room...um thanks...grandpa...I guess..." I quickly grab the box and rush towards my room, that was the most embarrassing and weird conversations I have ever had with my grandfather!

Once I reached my room, I started opening the box to see all the stuff I saw online. Wow...this looks hot! Oh I could imagine doing all this stuff to...Rin...Ugh this was stupid! she's probably with that guy now, it's too late...

...Speaking of Rin, I wonder where she is, she's never late, wonder if something happened.

Suddenly, my door open, and Rin entered, but...she looks different.

"S-sorry for being late master Len, I promise not to do it again," Rin said sadly.

"Rin...are you alright? you look sad," I said as I moved towards her.

She took a step back and looked away. What the hell happen to her?

"Come on Rin, you can tell me anything, you know that," I said as I held her shoulders.

Suddenly, I felt something wet on my arm, I look down and saw water on my right arm. Rin was crying.

"R-rin! what happened to you?" I said in concern.

"...I did what you told me, I confess to the guy I like...but...but...he rejected me...he said he had feelings for someone else..." Rin said as she started crying harder.

"There there Rin, it's alright," I said trying to calm her down.

"I don't know what went wrong! I really thought...I really thought he liked me, but was such an idiot for not seeing the signs!" Rin exclaimed.

"Come on Rin, there's no need for you to cry, that guy was insane to reject you, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met," I said as I hugged her.

"Thank you master Len, but...if that was true, then wow has no one notice me?" Rin said as she continued to cry.

Is this my chance? can I tell her how I feel? ...Come on Len, you got to be a real man right now!

"There is someone who really likes you," I said.

"R-really? w-who?"

"...Me."

Suddenly, everything felt like it froze, I just stood there with my arms around Rin's tiny body, she hasn't look up yet, but was about to.

"W-what?" Rin said as her eyes became wide.

"...I like like you Rin! why couldn't you notice that, I've always liked you, from the day we met, to now! how couldn't you see my feelings! I'm in love with you Rin!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, I grabbed her shoulders once again, and pulled her towards me, I started kissing her.

I couldn't hear nothing but my heart beating faster and faster every second. I felt like the world is spinning, and I feel nauseous, but I also feel...happy, and brave for once.

I saw Rin's eyes become wider than usually, but slowly, she started closing her eyes, and returned the kiss. This is just how I imagine my first kiss with Rin would be...but I wanted more.

I suddenly deepen the kiss, my tongue exploring every inch of her mouth, I could hear her moan, and that really turned me on, god if I don't have her now, then I'm gonna explode!

I suddenly pushed her on my bed and looked her down straight into her eyes.

"You trust me?"

"...Yes," Rin said with lust in her eyes.

I quickly grabbed the rope from the box and started tying her hands, then I quickly pick up the ball gag and put it in her mouth.

"Now this might hurt for the first time, well from what I heard, so I'll go nice and slow, okay?"

She nodded her head and I could tell she's getting excited.

I started removing my clothes, and I could tell she's getting wet already, once I removed all my clothes, I started pulling Rin's skirt upwards, and I started to rub her clit.

"Mmm~"

Oh yeah, she's ready.

I removed her undergarments, and lowered my head.

Oh wow, she's really wet, and it's beautiful. I licked my lips, and started licking her wet opening.

"Mmm!~" Rin moaned as she started to shudder at my tongue licking her juices.

Mm, she tastes so good, wonder how she feels when I'm inside her.

I stood up, grab the condom my grandfather gave me, and position myself near her entrance.

"You ready?"

She nodded her head, and I pushed in.

"MMmmm!"

I waited, then proceed, I started to kiss her neck while one of my hands started fondling her breasts.

Oh god, she's becoming tight! she's gonna give in soon, I started to thrust into her faster, and soon she came.

"Mmmm!~"

I then came myself afterwards. I laid on my bed next to my precious little maid, and I removed the ball gag and the rope.

"You okay?"

"Yes..."

We both stayed silent until Rin broke the silence.

"I love you too...Len-kun."

I looked at her and saw her smile at me, I returned the smile and kiss her on the lips.

I guess I really am a man, but who cares, I'm finally with my precious little maid.

**END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that, sorry if the lemon part was not that great, I was sorta not into writing a lemon part today, but I knew I had to write it to get this story out of the way, anyways hope you enjoyed that and see you guys next time! bye!<strong>

**Review!**

**Fun Facts:**

**Rin always calls Len "Master Len" and is sorta of a habit for her, even though Len keeps telling her to call her Len or "Len-kun."**

**Len's parents died, so he lives with his rich grandfather and grandmother, and when they pass, Len will own all the inheritance, but until then, he's free from any serious responsibilities.**

**Len and Rin known each other since they were little! his grandfather decided to make Rin Len's personal maid when he turned twelve and Rin was looking for work, Len's grandfather did this because he trust Rin and felt Len has a good relationship together, and knew something more would come in the way.**

**Len's grandfather is a pervert...that's all I'm gonna say!**

**Len started his sexual desires since he was fourteen, he accidentally saw one of his grandfather's personal magazines.**

**Len is sixteen in this story and Rin is fifteen.**

**Rin's parent...I don't know what happen to them, so you guys can use your own imagination to what happened to Rin's parents.**

**Rin already knows about Len's 'secret' sexual life, she was cleaning his room and well she found Len's secret magazines :3**

**Why I didn't add these facts into the story is because I was too lazy to do it and I thought it would make the story too long!**


End file.
